She'd Lie
by Miss Maddness Icarus
Summary: My first Jisbon song fic! It's Lisbon's POV to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie! Please read and review as i'm quite proud of this one!   xD


**She'd Lie **

**A Jisbon Fanfiction! **

**A/N: **Woops! I forgot the disclaimer last time! Naughty me! I do not own the Mentalist or Taylor Swift x2! There, I'm covered! This is my first song fic and it's to 'I'd Lie' By Taylor Swift! Enjoy! Oh, and it's Lisbon's POV by the way!

xD

Lisbon and Jane were driving home after solving a murder at the Navada state line. Jane, of course, was being a pest in the front seat, changing the radio every 5 seconds until he found something he liked. Of, course, he never did, so Lisbon picked for him.

"Here" She sighed, switching over to a Taylor Swift song.

"Oh, I like this one!" Jane cried as he lay back and listened to the lyrics. Lisbon paid attention as well.

**I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me. **

Lisbon looked over at her colleague. With his messy blond hair and half-asleep appearance Lisbon had never seen him look cuter!

**He tells me about his night, and I count the colours in his eyes. **

'There were at least 5', Lisbon thought. They were green, but speckled with blue, gold, brown, opal and moonlight.

**He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing cause' I hope he's wrong! **

'Wow, this song is right!' She thought. He did joke that if 'The One' ever came along he would have to beat her off with a ten-foot pole! Lisbon had laughed but secretly she had always hoped he would look at her one day and love her like she loved him! Of, course, she knew that would never happen!

**And I could tell you, his favourite colours' green. He likes to argue. **

It was all true! His favourite colour was green, because of her eyes, he'd said and they did argue almost all the time! It was never serious though.

**And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie! **

Thank goodness they had pulled up at the CBI! One more minute in the car and Lisbon would have been screaming obscenities at Taylor for making a song about her and Jane! They got out of the car and went their separate ways: Lisbon to her office, and Jane to his couch. There was a huge pile of paperwork on Lisbon's desk, but unfortunately she had that song stuck in her head!

**He looks around the room. Innocently over-looks the truth. **

He laid his head down comfortably on the arm rest and Lisbon watched him, wondering how he could rest when his wife and child had been murdered! Suddenly she noticed something up on the roof. And she laid back and waited for the inevitable shout. It came sooner than expected.

**Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long? **

"Lisbon!" he yelled, as she came wandering out of her office.

"What is it Jane?" She asked.

"Elvis looks like somebody used his head for a toilet seat!" He cried, and pointed to the roof where his 'Elvis stain' usually sat.

"Ironic. Here" She smiled as she helped him lift his couch back into place. He sat down and sighed.

"Elvis is back in the building! Thanks Lisbon!" She heard him yell over her shoulder as she walked back to her office, song still firmly implanted.

**He sees everything black and white. Never let no-body see him cry. **

It was true. The only time he had ever had a breakdown was when that moron Kristina Frye came and upset him. Thank God he dumped her!

**I don't let no-body see me wishen' he was mine! **

'Also true' she sighed. She would often fantasise about him, but only in the privacy of her personal sanctuary! Her office! The only 'Jane free' room in the entire building, excluding Sam Bosco's office! Well, until he decided to pay her a visit of course, like he did just then.

"Lisbon, we're out of tea. I'm gonna run to the store. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Uh, well" This was it. She was going to confess to him! "N-no thanks Jane, I'm fine!" She smiled as he left, to return 5 minutes later. She stared after him for a few minutes, unfortunately noticed by Rigsby.

**He stands there then walks away, my god if I could only say! **

Lisbon almost started to weep as she thought about the man she could never truly be with. But then again, they were good friends, and she told him secrets that she would never tell anybody else. As did he.

**He'd never tell you, but he could play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart! **

He returned and sat back down on his couch, but not before flashing Lisbon a warm smile. In truth, she was very glad they were friends! Otherwise she didn't know what she'd do! But there was always that part of her that wished for something more. Just as she sat back down, Rigsby came over.

**Yes I could tell you, his favourite colour's green. **

"Uh, boss. I don't mean to imply anything but…uh" Rigsby stuttered.

**He likes to argue, Oh and it kills me! **

"Spit it out Rigsby!" Lisbon cried.

"Uh, do you…well…Do you like Jane?"

"Of course I do! I signed on with him!"

"Uh, that's not what I meant"

Lisbon stared, knowing exactly what he meant, before he even said it.

"Do you Love Jane?"

**And if you asked me if I love him… **

"Love Jane? Really, Rigsby? No, of course I don't!" She laughed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rigsby cried.

**If you asked me if I love him… **

"Well, see you later boss!" he waved as he exited the office.

"Bye" Lisbon sighed, sneaking a glance at her consultant. He smiled at her, and winked before laying back down on 'his' couch. She knew he had heard every word. Guess he wasn't so psychic after all! 'One day' she thought sighing to herself. But until then…

**I'd Lie **

**xD Hope you enjoyed it! I am quite proud of this one so please read and review! Until next time**

**Eliza xD**


End file.
